


Day 3 - Pokemon AU

by Raepocalypse



Series: Fictober 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU, THIS ONE GOT AWAY FROM ME A LOT TOO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raepocalypse/pseuds/Raepocalypse
Summary: Fictober OTP Challenge - Day 3 is Pokemon AU.Seeking out his bounty, McCree manages to find more than he bargained for. He decides it would be far better to team up than to move on.





	Day 3 - Pokemon AU

**Author's Note:**

> Another Fictober that got away from me, like all of Fictober is going to, I guess. Sure. Whatever man. This is what we're doing now? 
> 
> This is going to end up continuing too. Sorry not sorry. Been dying to do something with Doomfist trying to get Hanzo and I'm finally doing it with Pokemon now.

The days McCree had spent running around catching pokemon and fighting folks in the streets were long behind him. Time had moved on and so had he. He was a grown up now, with a real job. People to take care of. Leading a gym hadn’t sat well with him. He’d done it for a while in the Gibraltar region, working with the Overwatch League, made a good amount of friends and surrounded himself with family. That hadn’t been in him in the long run, though. No, eventually, he had to get out into the world again. Fighting in Leagues was shallow, useless. It was people and pokemon that deserved his attention. That was how Gabriel had gotten him into bounty hunting. That was how he had become the man he was now. 

He’d been on the trail of this particular mark for weeks now. He’d heard some news from further away about Rocket and Skull, but Talon was a little different. It wasn’t stealing Pokemon that interested them, it was harm and chaos. In a battle with them there was no tapping out. There was little you could do to recall. Lately, things had been getting worse. Injury to people. Attacks on businesses. Public attacks that were bringing panic into the streets. Once they had sent in a pod of poison type pokemon into a crowded stadium, injuring and nearly killing a dozen people and tens of pokemon, McCree had kicked his search into high gear. 

Finally, he was closing in. Ogundimu, or as he seemed to prefer to be called “Doomfist,” had started doing less to hide lately. McCree didn’t know why, but he wasn’t going to look a gift Ponyta in the mouth. He caught up to the last known place he’d been in record time and changed over to Stoutland. With his help, sniffing out Doomfist would take no time at all. 

When he finally heard the low, deep voice, however, he halted and recalled his pokemon. They were out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees and tall grass, but there was more than one voice here. 

“...think you’ll find that you would be happy with us,” a low voice was saying, smooth and dark and commanding. 

“And  _ I  _ think you will find,” a returning voice snapped, “That you need to let go of me.” This one was dark as well, but rough, angry. “You injure half of my pokemon, hold me captive, and expect me to join you on your quest of destruction? What makes you think-?”

“You will come with me, be it willingly or not,” Ogundimu interrupted. McCree didn’t recognize the voice, but he knew that MO. Quest of Destruction? Had to be the leader of Talon. “And once you are settled, we will re-discuss the terms.”

Carefully, McCree dug out the pokeball at his hip, He shifted his foot, moving the barest bit closer to be able to see, and stopped short again when he the scene in the small clearing hit him. Several pokemon lay prone on the ground, as though the owners couldn’t recall them before having to move on. Not a good sign. They were all breathing, at least, but there were gouges in the ground and burns on cracked trees. The majority of the space was taken up by a coiled Dragonair. 

Across the clearing, Ogundimu was standing close to another form, which was obscured by both his massive body and a the hulking form of a Machamp. The pokemon’s arms were locked around the other body, two arms catching the human’s and two caging his chest. 

He shifted again, trying to get a clear shot, ensure he could get Doomfist’s eyes without being seen. As soon as he managed to catch the other man’s face, however, he knew he was fucked. They made eye contact and he froze, breath caught. He knew that face. That was Genji’s brother, the one he’d been looking for. He’d have to tell his friend later, assuming this didn’t all go tits up. 

To his surprise, Shimada didn’t react, turning back to Ogundimu. “Fine,” he said finally, a little louder. “Fine. Release me. Allow to collect my pokemon again, at least, before you drag me away to - where was it?”

He stepped again, moving a little closer and around. Doomfist glanced around, eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Talon headquarters,” he replied. “We-”

Quick as a Ninjask, he whipped his hand out, throwing the pokeball into the clearing. Jolteon hit the ground and, as he’d been trained, came out with a flash that blinded both men and the Machamp in front of him. Rolling out, he recalled Jolteon and whipped out tossed Arcanine down. “Fire fang, now!” he shouted. 

Before they could react, Arcanine had a mouthful of Machamp, dragging him down by one of the arms on Shimada and flames wrapping around it. Machamp flinched away, shouting and releasing his captive. 

Without waiting a beat, the man’s feet hit the ground and then launched him forward. He hit Doomfist in the stomach with his shoulder, knocking him back a few feet. “Roar!” McCree shouted over the din, hurling himself between the men as Shimada darted away to retrieve his injured pokemon. 

The sound of Arcanine’s answer filled the clearing, the forest, probably reached all the way to town. Machamp covered his ears with all four hands before vanishing into a pokeball at Doomfist’s side. “Impressive,” he said flatly, not sounding impressed in the least as he got back to his feet. Taking the moments of reprieve, he recalled his own pokemon, leaving the area clear but for the three humans and Arcanine. 

McCree felt Shimada step up to his side, a ball in his hand ready to bring out his own defender. Arcanine was growling softly, hackles raised before them. “Akande Ogundimu,” McCree drawled. “You are wanted on several counts of assault, destruction of property, reckless use of pokemon, and organized terror. You’re free to come on with me quietly, but I don’t mind if you decide to struggle. Near as I can tell, you’re down about half your pokemon and I got a full roster. Not to mention a pal here with what looks to be a mighty personal stake in this here fight.”

The pokeball Shimada had been toying with opened and from behind him, McCree heard a metallic roar that set his teeth on edge. He glanced back just enough to see massive blue scales hovering just off the ground. Quickly, he decided he liked having a Gyrados at his back much more than facing against him. 

“A very interesting proposal,” Ogundimu nodded, looking thoughtful. “I will consider it.” His hand, gigantic and metal and more complex than McCree’s, whipped out another pokeball and threw it down. 

Everything happened fast from there. Shimada and Gyrados both roared in fury. There was a flash of yellow. McCree focused enough to see an Alakazam. It reached out one hand, gripping Doomfist by the shoulder and they both shuddered out of view. 

McCree was left standing there, stunned, with an angry Gyrados behind him and an even angrier Shimada at his side. 

“Darlin’,” he said gently, trying to calm his own nerves as much as the other’s. He was swearing viciously, digging through his pack and recalling his Gyrados, sending out an unconscious dragonair. “Darlin’,” he tried again. Shimada didn’t even look up, spraying down his pokemon with a potion and soothing a hand over the bruises as they healed.

For a moment, he stopped trying to get his attention. Genji hadn’t told him much, just that he was on the search for his brother since their last encounter, since he had met him at the home they had both abandoned, since he had extended the olive branch and heard nothing since. Genji had never been one to give up on what he wanted and McCree couldn’t blame him now either. What he did know of the man, however, prepared him for the fury he saw. It prepared him for the man who had thrown himself bodily at someone to defend himself, who stood with a dragon at his back. It had not prepared him for the one who had looked him in the eyes and waited for him to strike. It had not prepared him for the man who ensured his Dragonair was healthy and revived before he recalled it and moved on to the Absol, to the Ninetails. 

McCree waited until the fox was moving, nuzzling at it’s master’s face in reassurance, before he tried again. “Shimada.”

He looked up, arms still full of white fur and McCree was torn between thinking of the grief Genji was going through, the worry and the years of pain after a battle gone terribly wrong, and thinking of how he looked  _ damn _ cute with a Ninetails licking his cheek. “Jesse McCree,” he replied, eyes going wary now. 

He nodded, tipping his hat up with a thumb and scratching behind the ears of the Arcanine nudging his hand. It was presumably jealous of the attention the Ninetails was receiving from it’s own owner. “That’s right. You alright?”

He narrowed his eyes a little, getting up to his feet. “I’m fine.” He was not fine. He had a trickle of blood running down from his brow, a split in his lip, bruises on his arms where the Machamp had been holding him, and burn marks all the way down his right side. “What do you want? Your prey has fled. Will you not chase him? Teleport will only take him so far.”

“I reckon I’ll get him shortly,” McCree replied gently, reaching into his pack for his first aid kit. “Specially if he’s so keen to nab you that he’d grab you up with a pokemon.”

“So you intend to keep me from his grasp by holding me in your grasp?” he asked, brow raising. 

“Naw.” McCree fished out a small rag and held it out to him. “I’ll find him with or without you, but two folks is better than one, ain’t it? ‘Sides, I got a friend that’ll be mighty glad to hear I met you.”

He took a step back, ignoring the rag. The Ninetails moved in front of him, tails flaring out protectively. “I am not going back.”

That gave him pause. He tilted his head unsurely, but he raised his hands. “Don’t know what you’re talkin’ bout there, sweetheart. I’m not plannin’ on takin’ you anywhere. I’m buddies with Genji. He’s been lookin’ for you near all the time I’ve known him, though the reason’s changed a time or two.”

Shimada frowned tightly. He shared a look with his Ninetails. “How do you know Genji?”

Offering the rag again hopefully, McCree answered, “We worked in the same gym for a time. Place’s leader shut it all down and I took up operation for a while. We parted ways, stayed friends. That’s all. He found you a while back, didn’t he?” He waited, but Shimada didn’t reply. “Well, he’s been out lookin’ for you since the last time y’all met up. If you’re amenable, I think he’d like t’hear from you. Y’all can use my phone, if you want.”

He stared another moment, but finally, the Ninetails seemed to relax a little. Carefully, he moved forward and took the rag from McCree’s hand gently. He wiped at his face, the edges of the dried blood sticking but otherwise wiping away. “You are a bounty hunter,” he said, though it was almost a question. “There is a bounty on my head.”

“Well now,” he replied, tilting his hat. “All that’s true, but I don’t just take on every bounty. I do got  _ some  _ scruples. You got a mighty big bounty on your head, that’s true, but it’s for folks I got no mind to help out. Doomfist over there’s got a mighty big bounty on his head there too. He hurt folks. I’m interested in stoppin’ that.”

Shimada stared at him for a few moments, shifting unsurely and then took the barest step closer. “Genji is seeking me out once more?”

“Never did stop,” he nodded, now offering him a bandage. 

He deliberated another moment, looking between the bandage and the man as blood started to trickle down his face again. “You will need assistance in apprehending Ogundimu.” He took the bandage and wiped again at his brow. “I will give you that assistance.”

He offered a small smile, moving forward just a little and reaching out. “Sounds good to me, angel. Meantime, why don’t I give you a hand with that bandage up there.”

Shimada paused again, then handed the bandage over. “My name is Hanzo. You may call me that.”

“You got it, sugar,” he nodded, moving close and fixing the bandage over the light wound. 

“I said you may call me Hanzo,” he frowned. 

From this close, McCree had a hard time thinking of anything but the warmth of his skin, the sharp eyes looking up at him from under long lashes. “Heard ya loud’n clear there, sweetheart. You got it.”

He tried not to smile at the scowl he received. “Give me your phone.”

McCree chuckled, digging his phone out and offering it up. “Alrighty, sweetheart.” 

Hanzo snatched the phone and glared at him, then walked a few feet away. Ninetails glanced between the two of them, then sniffed at Arcanine. Once they had investigated enough, the pair of them circled together and curled up, laying down in the clearing floor. 

“Good t’see y’all gettin’ along there,” McCree chuckled, scratching the dog’s ears gently and receiving a gruff reply before he nestled back into his companion. “Now I just gotta get along with him as well as y’all.”

He glanced over to where Hanzo was holding the phone away from his head. From where he was standing, he could hear Genji screaming excitedly. Maybe, hopefully, he’d be able to make that happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twitter (@dragonosaurus) or tumblr, where I'm like never at but have been posting these! (raepocalypse)


End file.
